Être Vivants
by Paru Cafe
Summary: Il a une heure pour raconter cinq histoires- cinq filles qui ont un jour croisé sa route- et leur histoire tragique qui sort de sa bouche. Vérité insupportable, insoutenable. Elle l'a demandé - Mlle Rin l'a demandé, et c'est pour ça qu'elle revient à Vancouver, quatre ans après l'emprisonnement de Len, pour une entrevue avec son frère qui lui apportera l'horrible réalité.
1. Prologue

A/N : J'ai décidé de faire un contraste les gens. Je vais jongler entre l'adorable fleur bleue niaise de _**La Petite Danseuse de Tulle**_ et les vérités insoutenables (hum) d'_**Être Vivants**_. Ça me ferait ultra plaisir après que vous votiez sur la poule qui y a sur mon profil :D

Commentez, ou des chihuahuas mangeront l'Univers en une nanoseconde !

*Paru Café

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid nous appartient à tous. Mais cette fanfiction est mienne.

* * *

**Être Vivants**

_Prologue_

* * *

_« La violence seule peut achever la brutalité des hommes. »_ - Jean Genet

* * *

_Vancouver._

« Quel teint de cafard. » pense la jeune femme.

Le mince filet d'eau qui coulait du robinet s'épuisa. Elle appuie de nouveau sur le bouton en inox, présente ses deux paumes levées vers le ciel au-dessus du lavabo sale et s'asperge le visage. Plusieurs fois.

Avec un mouvement délibérément lent, elle se passe le pouce sur ses traits fatigués, apeurés; elle grave chaque tressaillement de ses muscles dans son esprit.

La jeune femme renifle, pose les mains sur le lavabo et baisse la tête. Elle se prépare. Le silence des toilettes n'est troublé que par des faibles égouttements et le grésillement du néon au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis, elle relève le menton, se regarde encore une fois dans la glace. Elle détourne les yeux. Malgré toute sa préparation mentale, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop dur de regarder ce visage.

Et dire qu'il allait encore falloir contempler ce _même_ visage.

.

.

.

Elle pousse la lourde porte de métal. Un homme en uniforme s'approche d'elle, retire sa casquette et la presse contre sa poitrine. Elle lui adresse un salut du menton, rapide comme un tic nerveux.

Elle se rappelle de ses recommandations : « N'ayez pas l'air d'une condamnée, Mlle Rin. Le noir et le blanc doivent être égayés d'une touche de couleur. » Pas de maquillage, fortement déconseillé. Sous ses vêtements sobres – jean noir, chaussures plates, chemise blanche et gilet gris pâle – elle ne porte qu'un collier en forme de soleil. Pas de montre. Elle a fouillé dans ses tiroirs, et a agrémenté son maigre accoutrement d'un châle rose pâle. Elle est tête nue, seules quelques barrettes blanches empêchent ses mèches blondes de cacher ses yeux bleus.

- Un café, Mlle Rin ?

Elle murmure un « pourquoi pas, merci. Avec un nuage de lait, s'il vous plaît. » et baisse la tête rapidement. Les autres autour d'elle la regardent d'un œil sympathique, hochent la tête en connivence. Elle n'ose à peine lever les yeux pour les regarder. Il fait trop noir dans cette pièce.

L'homme en uniforme revient, lui tend un verre en carton qui fume et qui doit sûrement venir de leur machine à café. Elle ressent une bouffée de gratitude envers cet homme qui a sûrement rajouté des pièces dans la machine pour qu'elle ait son nuage de lait. Le papier rigide est brûlant dans ses mains. Tant mieux. Ça lui fait du bien. A l'instant même où elle était entrée ici, elle aurait juré voir ses mains perdre de leur couleur. Il fait trop noir ici. Il fait trop froid. Et leur café est infect.

Une grille grince et racle le sol. Quelqu'un murmure un « pardon ! » et referme la grille. S'ensuivit un petit cliquetis d'un trousseau de clés.

L'homme en uniforme se penche vers elle. Elle n'a que quelques secondes pour le dévisager : cheveux violets coupés courts, yeux bleus sombre en amande, visage émacié et triangulaire. Cou fondant et épaules droites. Grand. Très grand.

- Vous allez bien, Mlle Rin ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Je pensais.

Lui aussi hoche la tête.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tout le monde pense, ici.

- J'imagine.

Le silence retombe – troublé par de légers bavardages lugubres. Les murs chuchotent, ici. Ça l'épouvante. L'homme sort une feuille et un stylo dans un léger mouvement, comme si un trop brusque geste pouvait l'effrayer.

- Si vous voulez bien signer ici…

Mlle Rin gribouille une signature à l'endroit sur la feuille qu'il pointe du doigt puis fait une grimace.

- Dans mon souvenir, vous aviez les cheveux longs, Officier Kamui.

Il se met à rire, passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ah, ça… Je me suis coupé les cheveux. Malheureux accident.

Il jette un regard vers une femme adossée au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés.

- Causé par le Capitaine Megurine, plaisante-t-il.

- Taisez-vous, Officier Kamui, tranche la femme en coinçant une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille. Je n'y suis pour rien dans la perte de votre lourde masse capillaire. C'est vous qui étiez en travers de mon chemin ce jour-là.

Les yeux pétillants, l'Officier Kamui se tourne vers Mlle Rin et l'inspecte de la tête aux pieds. Son expression redevient sérieuse mais une petite lueur amusée brille toujours sur son visage.

- Ça ne me va pas, pas vrai ?

Mlle Rin penche la tête sur le côté, semble l'examiner curieusement. Puis, un triste sourire étire ses lèvres et elle secoue la tête.

- Oui, je vous préférais mille fois plus quand vous aviez vos cheveux longs. Ca vous donnait l'air d'un samouraï.

Officier Kamui rosit sous le compliment.

- Vous êtes la première à me dire ça.

- Ah bon… ?

- J'adore les samouraïs.

Elle porte une main à sa bouche, comme pour se cacher fémininement, et glousse.

- Vous auriez eu une telle prestance.

- Merci. Si je n'avais pas été policier, j'aurais été un samouraï du Shogun.

- En remontant le temps, Officier ?

- J'aurais fait du théâtre traditionnel. On peut encore rêver.

- Mais vous avez surtout fait du kendo ou du judo au lycée, j'imagine ? questionne Rin en sirotant son café dégoûtant.

- Oui, Mademoiselle. En primaire, au collège, au lycée, à l'école de police, j'ai fait du kendo.

- Et moi du karaté. J'étais quatrième dan.

Un homme aux cheveux gris trottine vers le Capitaine Megurine et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Capitaine Megurine s'incline vers une femme ventrue et lui dit, dans un anglais parfait : « I'm sorry, Madam, but we are no waiting area. » Elle se tourne alors vers Rin et lui fait geste de se lever.

Mlle Rin avale son café d'un coup, puis ramasse ses affaires. Elle plisse sa chemise d'une main. Officier Kamui vérifie sa montre, hoche la tête.

La grille grince. Mlle Rin grince des dents. Le couloir est froid, gris et lugubre. On lui fait signe d'avancer. Capitaine Megurine et Officier Kamui se postent à ses côtés, l'un en retrait, l'autre légèrement en avant pour conduire la marche. Mlle Rin fait de son mieux pour vider son esprit.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers de longs couloirs glacés et gris, Capitaine Megurine ouvre une porte en métal. Elle fait un bruit d'enfer qui résonne quand elle claque.

Les voilà dans une pièce entièrement dénudée. Un sas… ? Derrière une autre porte en tout cas, se trouve la réponse à ses questions.

_Lui._

Capitaine Megurine s'avance, croise les mains derrière le dos. Rin soutient son regard sévère. Elle ne veut pas paraître trop faible devant cette femme qu'elle admire.

- Mlle Rin, souvenez-vous que nous risquons notre poste pour vous avoir accordé cette entrevue.

Mlle Rin hoche la tête.

- Par conséquent, je vous invite à ne pas poser vous échauffer. Si les choses dégénéraient, nous n'aurions aucune excuse.

- Je comprends, dit Rin, tremblotante.

Capitaine Megurine hoche la tête rapidement, ses yeux exprimant pour la première fois une certaine forme de compassion pour Mlle Rin.

Alors ça y est. Elle y est. _This is it._ Elle n'arrive pas à y croire.

_Il est là_, juste derrière cette porte.

Elle s'était efforcée de vider son esprit; mais là, là elle a l'impression qu'un immeuble de plomb vient de s'effondrer sur elle. Elle n'arrive pas à bouger mais en même temps tout son corps hurle pour esquisser le moindre geste. Un sac de nœuds se forme, se tord, se délie puis se renoue dans son estomac. Son cœur fait la course avec un jaguar; ses poumons semblent ne plus vouloir prendre d'air.

Elle frémit quand Officier Kamui pose une longue main sur son épaule.

- Je suis prête, souffle-t-elle.

Les deux policiers ne semblent pas convaincus, mais ils hochent la tête sombrement – encore une fois. Ici, on ne parle pas. On ne s'exprime qu'avec des gestes brefs et succincts – puis réajustent leur casquette sur leur crâne. Officier Kamui tend un bac en plastique bleu vers Mlle Rin. La jeune femme déplie sa convocation, son passeport, son téléphone portable qu'elle vient d'éteindre, puis enfin son sac. Capitaine Megurine sort une clé de son trousseau puis la tourne dans la serrure. Elle ouvre la porte, laisse entrer l'Officier Kamui puis Rin, et ferme la porte.

Encore une pièce blanche. Avec une autre porte à l'autre bout de la pièce et deux policiers, l'un homme et l'autre femme, qui montent la garde. Au centre, il y a une table et deux chaises en plastique orange, avec une personne assise sur l'une d'elles. Une caméra se dissimule dans un haut coin. Officier Kamui, galant, tire la chaise en plastique et invite Rin à s'asseoir.

Mlle Rin évite de regarder la personne en face d'elle.

Capitaine Megurine contourne la table et serre la main des deux policiers.

- Officier Sakine, Lieutenant Shion…

- Capitaine Megurine, répond poliment le Lieutenant.

Il a sous sa casquette des cheveux bleu sombre en bataille qui lui cachent ses yeux de la même couleur; son visage est sévère mais ses fossettes qui lui creusent les joues montrent qu'il est d'ordinaire un homme souriant. Il est grand, mais pas autant que l'Officier Kamui, et à peine plus grand que le Capitaine Megurine. La femme à ses côtés, l'Officier Sakine, est un peu plus petite. En la voyant, Mlle Rin pense immédiatement à une barre chocolatée. Car, sous son uniforme, la femme porte des vêtements rouges qui mettent en valeur sa poitrine, ses cheveux chocolat et ses yeux caramel.

Capitaine Megurine se reposte aux côtés de l'Officier Kamui. Lieutenant Shion dit alors :

- Vous avez une heure.

Et le silence se fut.

* * *

Timidement, très lentement, Rin pose les mains sur la table, puis les joints. Elle reste un moment comme ça, le regard sagement posé sur ses ongles oranges – son vernis, le seul qu'elle s'est autorisée à porter – puis lève les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer _son_ regard.

« Du pareil au même »; l'expression ne pouvait tomber mieux. En se scrutant dans la glace sale de ces toilettes, Mlle Rin avait vu le même visage qu'elle voyait maintenant. Le visage de son frère jumeau.

Len.

Ce front, elle avait le même. Ce nez, il était le même que le sien. Les mêmes yeux, la même bouche, les mêmes fossettes. Ils étaient pareils.

Au point que c'en était troublant.

Len lui rendit son regard – tranquille, avec une pointe d'arrogance même, quoique son visage restât impassible – les mains posées sur les cuisses. Il penche alors la tête sur le côté, ce qui accentue sa seule différence du visage de Rin – sa queue de cheval et sa longue mèche qui lui passe en travers du front. Comme Titeuf, le taquinait-elle, plus jeune. Mais Len avait beau essayer toutes les marques de gel, il n'avait jamais réussi à aplatir cette mèche – qui lui rappelait la forme d'une banane.

- Mon dieu Rin, comme tu as vieilli.

C'est un véritable choc, non une révolte, une révolution, ou plutôt un torrent torrentiel de torrents de larmes qui se déroule dans l'esprit de Rin – car entendre cette voix après quatre ans, ça ne peut lui donner que cette réaction.

Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer, dans un murmure :

- Et toi donc.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient souri à l'un l'autre – parce que c'est ainsi que les jumeaux communiquent, après tout. Il leur suffit d'un sourire pour qu'ils se comprennent.

- C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai vieilli, dit Len. Mais je crois… Je crois que si tu étais venue plus souvent, on ne s'en serait pas rendus compte d'un coup comme ça. On l'aurait assimilé petit à petit. D'une manière naturelle.

En sous-entendu, il l'accuse de ne pas être venue le voir et le reproche l'atteint droit dans le cœur; non seulement parce qu'il a raison, mais parce qu'en plus elle déteste avoir à déplaire à son frère.

- Naturellement, on se serait vus vieillir l'un l'autre. On aurait décati en paix, Len, murmure Rin. Mais il a fallu que…

Silence. Un léger bourdonnement dans son oreille l'embête et Rin envisage d'y glisser son auriculaire.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue, Rin ? demande finalement Len, la regardant sans la voir.

Rin inspire profondément, puis se trouve intéressée par un point invisible sur la table et se met à le fixer.

- Ah, pour rien Rin ? reprend la voix moqueuse de Len. Tu t'es dit, ce matin en te levant « Tiens, et si j'allais voir ce bon vieux Len qui croupit en prison. » C'est ça Rin. C'est ça ? Tu voulais de mes nouvelles, petite sœur ?

Le souffle coupé, Rin n'ose lever les yeux. Len pose le coude sur la table et la joue contre sa main, l'air désintéressé.

- Eh bien, je vais te donner de mes nouvelles, Rin petite sœur. Rinnie. Rinnie et Lenny, pas vrai ? Ha. Lenny… Lenny il vient de passer quatre ans en prison sans que personne ne vienne le voir. C'est très long quatre ans, tu sais. Surtout quand je suis coupé de tout contact. La seule chose que je parvenais à voir, Rin, c'est le mur de briques devant la vitre qui m'empêche de sortir. Ah oui, parce qu'on ne nous enferme pas dans des cellules avec des grilles ou des barreaux. Les Canadiens stipulent que nous restons des êtres humains et qu'on ne mérite pas de vivre dans des cages; ils ont plutôt raison, mais du coup je reste là à ne rien faire. Quatre ans c'est quoi Rin ? A l'échelle de l'Univers, c'est rien. Une nanoseconde. C'est fou, l'Univers. L'Univers est fou. Ben voilà, Rin. Pendant une nanoseconde, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire. Je n'ai pas croupi en prison. J'ai dormi. J'ai mangé. J'ai fait des travaux d'intérêt général. J'ai aidé les inspecteurs à coincer des psychopathes… Parce que, ah oui c'est vrai, je suis un fou psychopathe moi aussi.

- … répond Rin.

- Alors Rin petite sœur ? continue Len, railleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi au bout de quatre ans ? Hein ?

- …

- Tu n'es pas venue, siffle-t-il. Jamais pendant quatre ans. Tu n'as pas assisté aux putains d'interrogatoire qui me laissaient à peine debout, jamais tu n'es venue aux procès. Et quand je me suis fait coffrer, tu n'es pas venue. Tu… Tu t'es réfugiée en Italie, à Milan. Et c'est aujourd'hui que tu viens me voir à Vancouver. Au bout de quatre ans.

- Len…

- Quoi, Rin ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu viens aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je ne sais même quel jour on est, j'ai arrêté de compter, je me suis dit, bon sang, j'ai perdu le compte des heures, des jours, des mois et peut-être des années, mais en fait non, je sais bien que ça fait presque quatre ans que tu n'es pas venue. Parce que depuis quatre ans je suis emprisonné; depuis quatre ans je suis loin de toi.

- L…Len.

Un souffle; elle le dit dans un souffle – et toujours avec cette même affection. Mlle Rin est une chienne qui suivra Len toute sa vie, peu importe les chemins qu'il a suivi.

- Au fait, persiste son frère, tu vas trouver ça drôle mais moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle, mais je crois il y a deux mois, il s'est passé quelque chose de drôle, enfin drôle, drôle pas drôle; j'étais en train de balayer le couloir avec tu sais, ces horribles chaînes en métal qui pèsent lourd et qui rouillent de tétanos… Qui rouillent ou qui grouillent ? Enfin, je passais le balai et là, je me suis dit tiens, c'est bizarre, il ne fait pas beau aujourd'hui. Il ne fait jamais beau à Vancouver, jamais jamais beau, mais je me suis quand même dit ça je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai pensé qu'il faisait pas beau, et j'ai pensé que dans tes yeux il faisait toujours beau. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pensé à toi Rin et tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi Rin ? A ce moment-là je me suis dit… Mais… C'était quoi le nom de ma sœur déjà ? Et j'ai paniqué pour la première fois en quatre ans, depuis que je suis arrivé. Les psychologues pensaient que j'avais atteint mon point de non-retour, et moi aussi j'ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru, parce que tu sais Rin, je ne me souvenais pas de ton nom, j'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne me rappelais pas comment tu t'appelais. Tu te rends compte, j'ai partagé ma première cellule avec toi et j'ai partagé toute ma vie avec toi, ma chambre, mes amis mes livres et mes jouets, tout ce qui était à moi était à toi et vice versa, et pourtant je ne me rappelais pas de comment tu t'appelais. J'ai hurlé, Rin, j'ai crié, ils ont hurlé on aurait dit des loups à crier comme ça, et j'ai dit entre mes cris comment elle s'appelle déjà mais comment, et il y en a un qui s'est mis à rigoler et qui a dit mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est Kagamine Rin le nom de ta sœur et moi j'ai crié Rin, j'ai crié Rin Rin Rin, pourquoi tu m'a laissé Rin, je te déteste tant et même là je te déteste Rin ma petite sœur, tu viens me voir après quatre ans, deux moi après que j'ai oublié ton nom. Encore un peu et j'aurais oublié ton visage, ton odeur, ton sourire et ta joie. Rien qu'un peu.

Un lourd silence accueille ses paroles; Officier Sakine ne peut s'empêcher de baisser la tête vers ses bottes.

Len tente de reprendre son souffle. Son regard alterne entre Rin et la caméra – comme si la présence de l'une gênait l'autre, ou vice-versa – et il lèche nerveusement ses lèvres. Puis, il reprend, sa voix tremblotante :

- Alors Rin je te demande, pourquoi es-tu venue aujourd'hui, alors que j'allais t'oublier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rin, pourquoi ?

- Len.

Il baisse les yeux et Mlle Rin aussi.

- Len, Papa, il est mort.

* * *

Les yeux toujours baissés, Len fixe ses mains posées sur ses cuisses sans bouger, sans battre un seul cil. Il ne pâlit pas. Il reste là, sans bouger. Et Mlle Rin aussi. Sauf que sa lèvre inférieure à elle tremble.

- Ah bon, fait Len d'une toute petite voix. Ah bon.

C'est un constat comme une question, mais Mlle Rin n'intervient pas. Elle laisse le temps à Len de digérer.

- Comment ? lâche finalement son frère.

Mlle Rin hausse les épaules.

- C'est tout bête tu sais. Il préparait le café du matin, tu sais comment il aimait son café serré, et puis, il a eu un infarctus. Une bête crise cardiaque. Le temps qu'on appelle l'ambulance, c'était trop tard. Il était mort. Écroulé dans la cuisine et du café brûlant étalé tout autour de lui.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Dire que vingt secondes plus tôt je lui parlais. Mes dernières paroles pour lui ont été… Ç'a été « Je dois aller au garage. » Tu te rends compte.

- Les crises cardiaques sont tellement foudroyantes, chuchote Len. Ironique comment est la vie pas vrai. Il a fallu une bonne soixantaine d'années pour qu'il se construise et une seconde pour qu'il se détruise.

- Oui.

- Quand était l'enterrement ?

- Il y a une semaine.

- D'accord.

Un petit silence s'étiole entre les deux, puis Len reprend la parole, en constatant de l'expression sur le visage de sa sœur :

- Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que tu es venue.

Rin secoue la tête.

- Alors pour quoi es-tu là, Rin ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Muette comme ça ce n'est pas ton genre. On avait l'habitude d'être de grands bavards, Rin. Pourquoi ne parles-tu donc pas ? On passait nos nuits à causer avant.

Len jette un regard vers Capitaine Megurine.

- Et nous n'avons qu'une heure. Qu'une heure pour parler. Et toi seule sais quand tu reviendras. Hein, Rin.

- Je veux des explications, Len.

- Bien sûre que tu veux des explications, j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Len en riant.

- Je suis sérieuse, ajoute Mlle Rin, d'une voix plus ferme.

- Sur quoi veux-tu des détails ? Je sais, tu n'étais pas là pour les procès ni pour rien; tu as fait abstraction de mes agissements, Rin. C'est normal que tu ne saches rien et que tu viennes là maintenant pour avoir des explications. C'est normal.

- Len.

- Oui, Rin ?

- Explique-moi.

- T'expliquer quoi, petite sœur ? Tu sais pourquoi je suis en prison, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas si innocente.

Rin pousse un long soupir, s'adosse à la chaise et fixe le plafond. Elle est livide et sue à grosses gouttes. Ses mains vont jouer avec les extrémités de son écharpe rose. Puis, elle baisse les yeux vers ses genoux, remonte encore le regard vers Len, de l'assurance dans la voix mais de l'hésitation sur tout son visage.

- Furukawa Miki, quinze ans. Aoki Lapis, seize ans. Nakajima Megumi, dix-sept ans. Cheol-Soo Seeu, dix-huit ans. Stella Aria, dix-neuf ans.

Elle prit une inspiration.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi et comment tu les as tuées.

* * *

_à suivre dans le chapitre suivant_


	2. Taboo Tatoo

**A/N : **Je poste ce chapitre en vitesse. Pas le temps de vous répondre tout de suite, les cocos. D'ailleurs, vous m'avez fait ultraaaaa plaisir ! Genre, plein de papillons dans mon coeur !

Voilà pour le chapitre deux.

***Paru Café**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Taboo Tatoo_

* * *

C'est irritant sa manière d'être arrogant comme ça.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'Officier Kamui pense, bien sûr. Il pense; il pense, parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de parler – enfin, techniquement, si, il peut intervenir. Mais il dresse une barrière entre

Mlle Rin et lui – parce que… Parce que c'est son combat à elle. Et quand bien même il voudrait se battre avec elle, pour le moment, elle n'a pas besoin de lui.

Officier Kamui sait. Mlle Rin déteste son frère, mais en même temps elle l'aime et le chérit; elle le suivra jusqu'à la mort. Dans son esprit, il imagine une Mlle Rin plus jeune qui trottine derrière son frère, qui trébuche peut-être.

Mais il ne pense pas qu'elle soit faible. Seul quelqu'un de fort peut se relever après de si terribles accusations de la part de son âme sœur. C'est ce qu'il pense.

En dépit de toutes les années passées à frôler du doigt Kagamine Len, l'assassin de cinq jeunes filles, il ne le hait vraiment que désormais. Car c'est maintenant qu'il comprend que la source de toute la douleur de Mlle Rin, c'est Kagamine Len.

- Humm… Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'à moi pour ça, Rin ? Tu aurais très bien pu consulter les dossiers…

- Je voulais l'entendre de vive voix.

- Oooooh, fait Len, faussement impressionné.

- Len, arrête d'être si arrogant. Comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons qu'une heure.

- Une heure, hein…

Avec un geste brusque qui mit les quatre policiers sur le qui-vive, Len se relève en poussant sa chaise. Il se met à faire les cent pas, contournant la table, scrutant la moindre réaction sur le visage de Rin; il ne lit qu'un léger étonnement. Frustré, Len frappe la table du poing. Officier Kamui fronce les sourcils et serre imperceptiblement le sien.

Capitaine Megurine n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Kagamine Len était réputé pour être d'ordinaire un homme placide, mais terriblement insolent, comme s'il était fier de ses crimes; mais surtout, qu'il avait des explosions de fureur répétées et ponctuelles. Depuis un moment, le prisonnier écroué par Europol paraissait bien trop calme. Se pourrait-il qu'il craque pendant son entrevue avec sa sœur ? Elle le craignait trop : son allié qui surveillait les écrans de la caméra dans une pièce à cent mètres d'ici serait forcé de donner l'alerte. Et tout leur plan tomberait à l'eau. Plus qu'eux-mêmes – Lieutenant Shion, Officier Sakine, Officier Kamui et elle-même qui risquaient de perdre leurs emplois ou d'être rétrogradés – c'était le sort de Mlle Rin qui lui importerait. La jeune femme était toujours fragile et venait à peine de sortir d'une tempête juridique. Elle avait échappé de peu à une incarcération à Milan. Et elle avait interdiction de voir Kagamine Len. Si on les repérait, c'en serait fini de son innocence : les juges la mettrait derrière les barreaux pour de bon, non seulement pour avoir bravé leurs interdictions, mais aussi car les accusations qui planaient sur elle au départ seraient ravivées.

Le Capitaine Megurine se met à prier silencieusement pour que Kagamine Len se calme au plus vite. Cet imbécile ne se doute de rien et risque de tout faire capoter; il doit se calmer. Maintenant.

Au grand soulagement de tous, Kagamine Len se rassoit. Bien que ses prunelles incandescentes expriment toujours sa fureur, il semble se relaxer un peu et joint les mains, de la même manière que Rin. Sa sœur se met à l'examiner plus attentivement. Elle retient un frisson. Un sourire narquois étire les lèvres du prisonnier.

- Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il ? Serait-tu en train de repenser à ces pauvres jeunes filles… ?

- Non, Len, non, contredit Rin en secouant la tête, ses cheveux blonds suivant le mouvement. Je te regardais; je l'ai fait au départ, et j'ai juste pensé que tu avais vieilli… Mais là, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

- Ah oui ?

Elle se mord la lèvre.

- Je ne te reconnais plus.

Douche glacée.

.

.

.

Mlle Rin reprend.

- Tu disais Len… Tu disais que tu ne te souvenais plus de mon nom… Mais moi… Moi je ne te reconnais plus, Len. Tu as toujours été le même – tu ne m'es pas étranger, Len. Tu le sais ça, tu sais que je connais ton corps jusque dans les replis de tes oreilles – mais là… T'es-tu seulement regardé ?!

- Oui, répond froidement son frère. Je sais que j'ai vieilli.

- Plus que ça. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça… Mon dieu… Tu es maigre et sale et et et et m-misérable, et tes yeux sont profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, soulignés de noir, de mauve, de magenta… I-Ils sont brûlants de haine. Haine… Contre moi ? Je sais; je sais que tu me détestes parce que oui, _quatre ans_, mais j'ai mes raisons. Et là, là je regrette, regarde _ça_, regarde-toi. Je ne te reconnais plus et tu me fais p…peur.

Len avale ces paroles en silence. Elles sont semblables à des dagues glacées qui le transpercent et remontent vers son cœur en déchiquetant tout sur son passage. Il s'y attendait, mais pas à ce point. Il espérait, naïvement, que sa sœur l'aimerait toujours de cet amour inconditionnel dont elle a toujours fait preuve.

Hah.

L'amour.

Dire que…

- Dire que c'est la peur et l'amour qui ont tué ces pauvres filles, assène Len.

Officier Sakine et Officier Kamui ont toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de ne pas lui cogner dessus. Leurs yeux semblent hurler « Mais non salopard, c'est toi qui les as tuées ! » mais voilà, ils n'ont pas le droit. Ils ne peuvent pas.

Lieutenant Shion et Capitaine Megurine échangent un regard. Ils comprennent la réaction de leurs cadets, mais ils ne l'approuvent pas. Ils sont jeunes encore. Ils doivent se maîtriser.

- Je vais te raconter, souffle finalement le prisonnier. Ca va durer un petit moment, alors installe-toi plus confortablement sur cette chaise. Et par pitié, arrête de ronger tes pauvres ongles, c'est répugnant. Ne prends pas cet air outré Rin, tu le sais que c'est dégueu, tu as idée du nombre de produits chimiques qu'il y a dans ces vernis ? Comment tu peux infliger ça à ton propre corps ? Beurk !

Mlle Rin fronce les sourcils mais obtempère. Pour éviter de déchirer ses ongles à coups de dents, elle croise les bras sagement et scrute le visage de son frère. Len semble perdu dans ses pensées avec une expression béate, comme s'il ressassait des souvenirs particulièrement agréables. Elle réprime un frisson.

Il commence alors, avec son ton de serpent, son ton de tueur, et ses manies, son visage caché – son sourire, froid et calculateur, dix fois plus angoissant que n'importe quelle phobie.

- Dans l'ordre... si on commençait par Miki ? Miki, elle était… Ha… Miki… Bon. Picture-toi Miki dans ta tête. Description ? demande-t-il en claquant des doigts.

- Petite de taille, cheveux entre rouge et magenta… ?

- Ouais… Ouais, c'est Miki… Miki Miki… Miki…

* * *

POV Len

- Ma rencontre avec Miki s'est déroulée anormalement, et le reste de notre amitié s'est déroulée tout aussi bizarrement. Sa mort fut tout aussi bizarre…

- …

- Les vacances d'été venaient de s'achever et le retour à la normale était un peu dur. Pour déconner, Rei et moi nous nous sommes fait un pari : celui qui allait accrocher une culotte volée à Rui au plafond à côté du mur d'escalade gagnait trois billets de vingt. J'avais le sang chaud, j'étais prêt à le faire, rien que pour emmerder Rei et surtout pour cinquante balles. On s'est infiltrés donc dans le gymnase pendant une heure de trou, et j'ai commencé à grimper le long du mur d'escalade. Rei qui se marrait franchement au début affichait une mine de plus en plus déconfite plus je m'approchais du plafond, culotte rose au poing. Je l'ai fait. Tu t'en rappelles, de cette jolie lingerie qui pendouillait au plafond ?

- C'était toi… !

- Ahh… Je te vois, avec ton air dégoûté… Tu as songé à me gifler, pas vrai ? Mais tu t'es retenue, parce qu'on nous regarde… Voyons. Petite sœur, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'insulter…

- Si tu crois que… Que j'ai besoin de ton _autorisation_ pour t'insulter… Salaud… Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- Tout doux… Tout doux, Rin. C'est du passé, non ? Et puis, c'était la culotte de Kagene Rui. Pas la tienne. Si tu m'avais passé un de tes sous-vêtements, je ne sais pas si…

- Salaud !

- Pas la peine de me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux… Ne sois pas en colère pour si peu. Autrement, comment pourrai-je te raconter la suite sans que tu ne te fâches ?

- … !

- Aha, la surprise te gagne. « J'ai voulu lui parler, mais ma voix s'est perdue. » N'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'emmerde !

- Pas le temps de te répondre, ce serait si puéril. Ah.

- Prisonnier Kagamine Len, je vous donne l'ordre de continuer.

- O-officier ! Je peux me débrouiller seule !

- Ooooh… Ainsi donc, Mr l'Officier Kamui – c'est bien votre nom ? – vous prenez la parole lorsque je parle à ma sœur. Culotté. Vous faites ça avec toutes les femmes qui viennent rendre visite à leurs frères ? Parce que sinon Rin risque de se faire des idées–!

- La ferme, Len ! La ferme !

- Très bien, je me tais.

- Non, ne te tais pas ! Juste… Une seconde, d'accord ?

Je vois Rin tourner la tête vers les flics qui l'ont escortée, et mon regard se porte sur la blancheur – pâleur ? – de sa gorge dévoilée. Si je me penchais en avant, je pourrais lui arracher la peau, lui planter mes dents dans l'aorte.

La vision m'arrache un sourire. J'adresse un coup d'œil à la caméra dans un coin de la pièce – on me surveille, bordel… ! – puis me retourne imperceptiblement vers l'Officier Sakine et le Lieutenant Shion – des noms enregistrés comme ça. La femme brune me rend un regard brûlant de haine, tandis que l'autre n'affiche aucune émotion, si ce n'est qu'un mince pli des lèvres qui trahit son déplaisir.

Aaaah.

La scène dure une demi-seconde à peine. J'imagine très bien Rin adresser à ce flic aubergine un regard mi-désolé, mi-irrité – et je sens une lourde jalousie m'envahir. Pathétique. Petite conne. Rin.

Rin Rin **Rin**, quatre ans quatre ans sans toi c'est long, c'est trop c'est trop. C'est la **seule** chose que je regrette.

Chier… !

- On peut continuer, murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

**RIN KAGAMINE = SALE HYPOCRITE **

- D'accord, je reprends d'une voix égale. On continue.

- On parlait de culottes… ?

- Vicieuse ! Tu aimes ça hein, parler de sous-vêtements ?!

- Len…

- N'essaie pas de te cacher derrière cette immonde écharpe – d'ailleurs, où l'as-tu trouvée ? Tu voulais jouer une clocharde ou quoi ? – je vois tes rougissements, perverse ! C'est cette blondasse qui t'a contaminé la tête avec ses…

- N'insulte pas Lily ! C'est elle qui m'a sortie de cet enfer dans lequel tu m'as plongée… !

Son regard s'enflamme, puis s'alarme. Elle se tourne prestement vers le Capitaine à la forte poitrine, qui secoue la tête. Je ne comprends pas l'échange. Je déteste ne pas comprendre.

Je m'humecte les lèvres nerveusement – sensation familière d'un muscle humide qui parcoure deux monceaux de chair rose et mise à vif, saignante, entamée à coups de dents – puis joint les mains, redevient sérieux.

- Quand j'ai finalement accroché cette culotte au plafond, Rei ne rigolait plus du tout. Il était même furax. Moi, je restais en haut, et je faisais le malin en jouant l'équilibriste tout en lui adressant des doigts d'honneurs. Rei a vu rouge, mais pire. Il était tellement frustré, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas escalader, lui – il n'avait jamais été bon en sport, tu sais – et moi je continuais à me payer sa pomme, alors il a saisi le panier où l'on range les équipements de sport de ballon. Ce connard m'a lancé toutes les balles du club de futsal. Je les ai évitées tant bien que mal. Puis, les ballons de foot, et après, les balles de volley. C'était hard, je veux dire, d'essayer de les éviter, ces trucs. Parfois, quelques unes m'atteignaient, et je peux te dire, ça fait un mal de chien. Quand Rei est passé aux balles de basket, j'avais les bras en compote. J'ai eu une seconde d'inattention, et hop, le premier ballon dans le dos m'a fait basculer. Je suis tombé. Heureusement, je n'ai pas atterri par terre – j'aurais pu me tuer, je crois – mais sur le gros tapis de gymnastique. Tu sais, ce qu'on voit toujours dans le fond du gymnase mais qu'on n'utilise jamais puisqu'on se sert seulement des petits tapis ?

- Oui, je vois.

- Bon. Ben je suis tombé sur ce tapis, et ça a vachement amorti ma chute – sans ça je serai mort, mort mort, décédé, _désolage_ – bien que j'eut ressenti quelques dommages, dont mon poignet foulé. Tu te souviens ?

- Pendant une semaine et demi ?

- Oui.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle. J'étais obligée de te nourrir comme un enfant.

Le souvenir m'arrache un sourire.

- Je t'embêtais beaucoup, pas vrai ?

- Tu m'embêtais, oui.

Les flics, je les imagine, dans mon dos, bouche bée, l'air complètement ahuri : j'imagine leur surprise d'entendre de la tendresse dans ma voix.

**LEN KAGAMINE = HYPOCRITE PUISSANCE DIX**

- Rei a foncé sur moi, il était prêt à en découdre. Moi aussi, j'étais prêt. J'ai fait le malin : « Viens là tantouze, viens te battre ! » et pourtant j'étais en sale état, ma main me faisait super mal je te jure. C'est con la virilité des fois hein ?

- J'**con**firme.

- Applaudissements pour ton pathétique calembour, petite sœur. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rei a un peu pataugé dans le tapis – parce que c'est un peu mou, t'sais, c'est pas si facile d'avancer correctement – quand son expression a changé du tout au tout. « Alors quoi, t'as peur, lavette ? » « Ta gueule le blond, je sens un truc sous mon pied. » « Un truc ? Arrête de déconner, c'est sûrement un… Un… Euh… Un truc dur ! » « Je te jure, Len, y a quelque chose en dessous du tapis. »

Bien qu'intrigué, j'étais méfiant – ça pouvait très bien être un stratagème de Rei pour me sauter dessus et me tabasser quand je serai à proximité – et j'avançai alors à petits pas. Rei était à genoux sur le tapis, palpant la matière plastique d'un air perdu. Je m'assis à mon tour, prudemment.

« C'est quoi, pelo ? » « J'sais pas, m… mais ça bouge pas. » « Arrête avec ce ton putain, c'est rien qu'une planche mise à l'intérieur pour rembourrer le truc, dis pas ça, ça fait flipper. » « Désolé vieux, mais je te dis la vérité. »

On s'est regardé l'un l'autre un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je sorte de ma poche un cutter.

En y repensant, qu'est-ce que c'est con d'avoir un cutter dans la poche, c'est super dangereux !

« Hé arrête gros, tu fais quoi ? » « Ca se voit pas ducon ? J'entame ce truc… » « Mais on va se faire tuer si on nous chope ! » « Tu sais quoi ? T'as dit que y a un truc là d'ssous, moi j'écoute ma tête et je te sors le truc, mort ou vif peu m'importe. Et là, tu me devras non seulement cinquante balles, mais aussi le droit d'être mon larbin jusqu'à la fin du mois. Alors ? Tu m'aides tu m'aides pas ? » « T'es con, Len, tu le sais ça que t'es con ? »

On avait coupé le plastique comme on dissèque d'un coup une souris, c'est-à-dire d'un long coup de cutter, de scalpel, comme tu veux, puis arraché par grosses poignées la mousse jaune à l'intérieur; on a fait ça pendant des secondes interminables, tenaillés par la peur de se faire prendre et par l'excitation de faire un truc complètement interdit, quand –

« D- dites donc, vous deux… On peut pas laisser les gens dormir ? »

on l'a vue.

* * *

Tout doucement, Len se lève, et Mlle Rin cligne des yeux. Elle se crispe légèrement quand lui se met à sourire, le regard vague.

- Tu… Tu l'as vue ? Qui ça ? balbutie-t-elle, perdue.

- Ha, à ton avis ? Miki. Furukawa Miki.

- D- dans le…

- Coincée dans le tapis de gymnastique, oui.

Elle le voit se mettre à rire – et sans pouvoir se contrôler, son corps réagit. Elle se détend.

Grossière erreur.

Lorsque les paupières de Len se rouvrent sur ses yeux bleus, tout le monde frissonne. Une lueur sauvage, froide et calculatrice brille dans leur nuance sans fond. Après s'être lentement humecté les lèvres, Len éclate d'un rire sans joie.

- Que tu es pâle, petite sœur. Me voir avec cette expression doit pourtant te rappeler des souvenirs ?

Il observe les doigts de Rin qui agrippent son écharpe et un autre sourire fin étire ses lèvres.

- Je constate que tu n'as rien oublié… N'est-ce pas ?

L'Officier Kamui se met à siffler de rage quand il aperçoit Mlle Rin trembler. Il fait un pas en avant, mais Capitaine Megurine lui barre la route d'un bras. Il se tourne vers sa supérieure en lui jetant un regard bouillonnant d'émotions – colère, incrédulité, déception, tristesse, à nouveau de la colère – mais la femme aux cheveux roses secoue la tête et articule silencieusement « Laisse faire. » Elle échange un hochement de tête avec le Lieutenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui lui, saisit fermement l'épaule de sa subalterne pour l'empêcher d'intervenir, comme le Capitaine Megurine le fait avec l'Officier Kamui.

- Oui, Rin, tu t'en rappelles, pas vrai ? susurre Len, ses yeux brillants d'une manière hypnotique. La cave, le noir, le froid. Tout ça, tu t'en souviens, hm ?

- Continue ton histoire ! hurle Rin d'une voix suraiguë.

L'Officier Kamui était prêt à appuyer les dires de Mlle Rin en sortant sa matraque, prêt à passer outre les ordres de sa supérieure, quand, à sa plus grande surprise, Len se calme et, d'une voix douce :

- Très bien, je continue, murmure-t-il.

* * *

POV Len

Zut… ! Je voulais lui parler un peu de ça… Lui faire ravaler sa bravoure, à ce flic aubergine et à cette petite bécasse… Hmpf !

.

.

.

_Et après, tu t'étonnes qu'elle ne vienne pas te voir ?_

.

.

.

- Elle était là. Allongée sagement, les mains bien alignées le long de son corps. La mousseline jaune s'accrochait dans ses cheveux rouges-orangés éparpillés autour d'elle, c'était… bizarre. Rei et moi étions frappés d'un tel étonnement que nous en avons oublié de respirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, et, toujours assise, légèrement plus bas par rapport à nous qui étions sur le tapis – et elle dedans – elle nous tapote le thorax comme pour qu'on retrouve notre capacité d'inspiration et d'expiration.

Je fis le tour de la table, fixant du regard l'Officier aux cheveux violets, puis vint me rasseoir, tout en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Je sentis mes doigts devenir gras, et avec une grimace de dégoût, je fis glisser mes doigts le long de la table.

- Je ne la connaissais… Vraiment que de nom. Je savais que c'était la cousine de Miki… Mikio ? Mikiya ? Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?

- Mikio, mais je ne suis pas sûre…

- Moi non plus… En tout cas, je ne connaissais Miki que parce qu'elle faisait partie du club d'athlétisme, qu'elle était plutôt jolie, et qu'elle était la cousine d'un garçon assez discret avec qui j'avais cours de sciences éco en première année.

Rin eut une grimace sarcastique.

- Ha, tu étais un tombeur au lycée, Len. Je sais que… Je sais qu'elle est passée dans ton lit.

Elle acheva la dernière phrase à contrecoeur. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

- Bien avant et après le lycée, j'étais déjà un joueur. Mais merci du compliment.

J'omis volontairement de confirmer le passage de Miki dans mon lit, et Rin le remarqua. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. J'haussai les épaules. Ma main va pour caresser mon menton.

- Une fois le choc passé, on a demandé ce qu'elle foutait ici, d'une même voix. Devine sa réponse ?

- … je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien.

- « Ca ne se voit pas ? Je dormais. Et vous foutiez un sacré boucan, tous deux. »

- …hein.

- Je t'assure. Peut-être que les termes exacts diffèrent un peu, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Rei a répondu, sarcastique, qu'en général, on ne dormait pas vraiment **dans** un tapis de gymnastique. Elle a seulement gloussé de rire puis s'est relevée, elle s'est époussetée le corps, avant de lancer « Bon, eh bien puisque je vois que je ne peux pas dormir ici, je vais trouver un endroit plus adéquat. » Et elle a foncé comme une flèche. En plus, elle court vite, elle faisait de l'athlé – je te l'ai déjà dit ? – Voilà.

- … Et… C'est tout ?

Je poussai un long soupir, doublé d'un ton amusé lorsque je repris :

- Voyons, Rin petite sœur. Une longue histoire a suivi cet épisode. C'était… Le début de la descente, je dirais.

Je chantonnai pour moi-même une vieille chanson, _Sourire d'un Retour_, des Candies. Puis, sentant le regard persistant de Rin sur mon front baissé, je relevai la tête et lui sourit gentiment. Elle se crispa.

**KAGAMINE RIN + REACTION EPIDERMIQUE = SO MUCH FUN.**

- Peu de temps après, continuai-je, je la revis. Tu sais… Euh… Elle était assise sur une de ces étranges barrières en bois, qui servent à faire le poirier…

- Les espaliers ?

- Oui ! Oui, voilà, les espaliers. En fait, j'étais reparti dans le gymnase, et c'était presque désert – mis à part la culotte rose qui pendouillait toujours glorieusement… ne fais pas cette tête, Rin, je t'ai déjà dit, ce n'était que celle de Rui – et, voilà, Miki, les pieds sur les espadrilles, à l'envers… Une pose pas possible. Mais… Elle était très souple. C'était avantageux pour le kamasutr –

- Ne le dis pas ! s'écria Rin en se plaquant les deux mains contre les oreilles. Nya nya nya nya nya, nya nya, nya nya nya nya nya –

- Tu chantes _Nyan Cat_ ? De Momone Momo ? C'est vieux… fis-je innocemment, ignorant sa réaction exagérée.

J'humectai à nouveau mes lèvres, avec une vitesse assez lente pour que le regard de Rin s'attarde sur ma langue. Les deux coudes sur la table, je me mis à observer le plafond – notant au passage une toile d'araignée.

- Au détour des couloirs, c'était là que je croisais Miki la plupart du temps. Elle errait souvent sans savoir quoi faire. Neru et Haku était de vraies chaudasses. Je n'avais qu'à lever le petit doigt pour les avoir en ma compagnie. Je m'en lassais vite d'elles. Mais Miki, je ne savais jamais où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle disait à ce moment. C'était toujours cool de la trouver comme ça, au hasard, sans que je ne la cherche vraiment. Elle me faisait l'impression d'une île au trésor. Encore inexplorée, encore vierge, pure.

Je regardai ma sœur droit dans les yeux – ce qui la fit frissonner à nouveau. J'ignorai le petit pincement qui me saisit le cœur – et asséna la phrase :

- Elle était loin d'être vierge, cependant.

Mlle Rin se lève d'un coup, furibonde, faisant trembler toute la pièce lorsque sa colère éclate en un coup de poing asséné sur la table.

- Salopard !

Elle se met à frapper sans interruption le bois traité, le visage cramoisi par la haine.

- Connard ! Connard !

Si les policiers échangent des regards qui trahissent leurs émotions – stupeur, incrédulité, crainte d'être découverts, détermination – Len, lui, n'affiche pour seule expression qu'un insondable sourire narquois, le poing posé contre la joue.

- Miki était mon amie !

- Ah, vraiment ? Mais elle a été séquestrée, tuée, assassinée, massacrée, les tripes dégoulinant de son ventre après avoir été violée à une dizaine de reprises. Et le tueur ? Oh, Kagamine Len, ton frère, navré.

Il éclate d'un rire malsain, plié en deux par la contraction de son diaphragme, le visage crispé en une grimace mi-douloureuse, mi-joyeuse.

- Miki était mon amie, répète Rin dans un murmure. Nous n'étions pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais nous avons souvent mangé ensemble et jamais nous nous sommes disputées. Je n'arrive pas à… Même après… Même après toutes ces années où on me jetait la vérité en face, je n'arrivais pas – je ne voulais pas – y croire, pour de bon.

Elle pose les mains à plat sur la table, le dos en arrière. Officier Kamui, gentleman, évite de poser son regard sur les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme et se concentre plutôt sur le visage – qui n'est désormais pas totalement – impassible de Kagamine Len.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Len… Ca ne peut pas être ce même toi qui l'a tuée… Tu n'avais que quinze ans… C'est impossible ! Où est-il, ce Len ?!

Len secoue la tête.

- Ce Len là est mort, à la sixième étoile.

A la mention des étoiles, Mlle Rin frissonne et recule brusquement, manquant de trébucher et de tomber sur le Capitaine Megurine. Son regard glisse avec abjection sur le bras gauche de Len qui remonte lentement la manche de son pull gris.

- Tu t'en rappelles ? Des étoiles…

- Prisonnier Kagamine Len, veuillez stopper votre manège où j'interviendrai par la force, parle gravement le Lieutenant Shion.

Tout le monde se raidit, même Len, à la voix de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Une mèche blonde vient tomber sur le front de Len et cache ses yeux. A contrecoeur, l'assassin retire la main de son bras gauche et fait face à Rin, sagement.

- Continuez, intime le Lieutenant.

* * *

POV Len

…

.

.

.

Rin a l'air secouée.

.

.

.

**CONNARD ! CONNARD ! **

.

.

.

_Hm_.

.

.

.

- Un des moments marquants avec elle, c'était un soir après le cours de sport; j'étais en nage après avoir fait des tours de terrain supplémentaires. Si Neru et Haku s'extasiaient devant ma plastique luisante avec des hurlements de fans en délire, j'étais surtout dérangé par l'idée de transpirer. J'ai décidé d'aller me doucher dans les vestiaires.

Le souvenir m'assaillit d'un seul coup.

- Je l'ai découverte, cachée sous un banc, roulée en boule. Paniqué, je lui ai demandé si ça allait, si elle avait mal quelque part.

Je fermai les yeux.

- Elle s'est relevée, et d'une petite voix faible « Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! » mais elle était en sang, mon dieu, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, elle avait des hématomes partout, mais c'était, c'était l'enfer bordel rien qu'en la regardant tu grinçais des dents tu –

- Len.

- …

Elle oublie que je suis un assassin et pas une pauvre victime traumatisée.

**KAGAMINE LEN = CONNARD X HYPOCRITE + YEAH FUN FUN FUN. **

- Ahaha, c'te bonne blague.

.

.

.

- Elle était laide.

J'assène.

- Elle était laide avec toutes ses blessures. C'était son… pas son père. Oui, pas son père… Elle vivait dans une roulotte… Miki, elle vivait dans une roulotte. Ouais…

Je répétai ces phrases plus pour moi-même que pour Rin, mais…

- Elle était laide et c'était cette laideur qui m'a attirée.

Sourire.

- Je crois que je l'ai vue sous un nouveau jour, à partir de ce moment-là. Quand elle passait chez moi, elle m'assurait que j'étais beaucoup tellement, tellement plus gentil que ses frères.

- Len… Ses frères…

- Je sais oui, coupé-je. Je connais son histoire. Maintenant, je la connais. Avant non.

Je restai pensif un moment. La furieuse envie de me lever et de faire les cents pas me prit, mais la menace de c'fils de pute de Shion m'avait refroidi. Je m'affalai sur ma chaise, un air que j'imaginais suffisant au visage, puis repris.

- A cette époque… Lily venait de trouver un travail chez le tatoueur, non ?

- Oui.

Elle frémit. Je retins un rire.

- Tatoueuse… Ca lui allait comme un gant. Oncle Leon était fou de rage.

Un fantôme de sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, si vite que je crus l'avoir rêvé. Mais la vision d'Oncle Leon, gesticulant dans tous les sens en baragouinant un yaourt anglo-japonais nous était passée dans les yeux à tous deux.

**LEN + RIN = TWIN TELEPATHY**

- Hm…

- Quel est le rapport avec Miki ?

- …

Je pausai, avant de me relever, lentement, très lentement. Je sentis les regards peser sur mon dos, mais je les ignorai. Mon œil croisa celui de l'aubergine – la brève vision de ladite aubergine bavant sur le cul de ma sœur tout à l'heure me revint – et j'époussetai mes manches. A travers le tissu, mes doigts caressèrent les étoiles.

- Miki répétait tout le temps, après l'amour, qu'elle était une étoile.

Rin écarquilla les yeux. L'évocation du mot « étoile » apportait toujours des frissons de peur en elle. Je me délectais toujours de voir que cette réaction ne l'avait pas quittée après tant d'années.

- « Une étoile ? » « Oui, je suis une étoile. » « Une star, tu veux dire ? » « Mais non, bêta. Je suis une extraterrestre et je descends d'une étoile, c'est évident, non ? »

Je finis ma citation avec une pointe d'humour. Les souvenirs étaient toujours très vifs dans ma mémoire.

- Une extraterrestre… Une alien. Elle s'était dessinée sur une feuille. Miki, en plus petite – et qui descendait d'une étoile.

Je souris gentiment.

- Ca m'avait attendri.

Distraitement, mon doigt vint dessiner une étoile.

- Alors, je l'avais amenée chez Lily.

Les fins sourcils de Rin s'haussèrent.

- Pour un tatouage, précisai-je.

- J'avais compris, merci, siffla-t-elle sarcastiquement. Mais… Comment ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on en avait le droit – nous étions mineurs – mais j'ai insisté, beaucoup beaucoup insisté, et Lily a cédé. Elle aurait pu perdre son travail, c't'imbécile !

Je me calai plus confortablement sur ma chaise et tenta de lui décrire correctement les tatouages que lui avait dessiné Lily.

- Elle lui a tracé des lignes sur tout le corps. Je ne suis resté que quelques minutes avant que Lily ne me congédie d'un geste de la main. Comme je ne savais pas où aller – le quartier où était installé le tatoueur était vraiment mal famé – elle m'a proposé de me tatouer aussi. J'étais intéressé, parce que je pensais que ça allait me donner l'air classe.

- Classe, mmouais, faut voir.

- …Lily m'a envoyé à l'avant de la boutique, où un gros bonhomme du nom de Big Al sirotait une bière. Tu l'as déjà croisé, Al ? Il a le haut du crâne cerclé de croix tatouées…

- Oui, oui, je crois l'avoir vu, une fois, au supermarché. Il achetait des jouets pour enfant. Ca m'avait étonnée.

- Ah… C'est vrai que c'est à cette époque que tu as commencé ton petit job !

- Oui. Caissière. Youpi.

- Bizarrement, tu n'as jamais… Non, laisse rien. Je me suis installé – Al n'a rien dit, rien du tout. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était Lily qui m'envoyait, il a juste haussé les épaules – et il m'a demandé ce que je voulais.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon poing qui vint caresser mon bras gauche. Rin déglutit.

- J'ai un peu réfléchi, puis je me suis dit : « Pourquoi pas une étoile ? Pour Miki. » Rien que pour me rappeler de cette fille, une véritable étoile filante à mes yeux.

- Tu étais amoureux ?

Sa voix aigre pose cette question; je la dévisage un instant, enregistre et savoure ses lèvres pincées, son air farouche.

- Je crois que je l'adorais profondément, expliquai-je. Elle était un véritable modèle pour moi – sans aucune limite, je veux dire, mais toujours dissimulée en même temps – et j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec elle. Dommage qu'on ne se voyait pas souvent.

Je murmurai pour moi-même, le regard brillant d'émotion :

- Née-des-étoiles. Furukawa Miki.

* * *

Mlle Rin se lève, se retourne, se dandine d'un pied à l'autre; Kagamine Len semble être parti en transe, son regard est loin. Officier Kamui s'impatiente. Plus que quarante-cinq minutes.

- Capitaine, chuchote-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Aurons-nous assez de temps ?

- Pas assez pour tout ce qu'ils veulent se dire, si tu veux mon avis.

En le voyant se mordiller les lèvres, le regard de Capitaine Megurine s'adoucit.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein, murmure-t-elle.

Officier Kamui rougit brusquement.

- Hein ? Non. Non, pas… Pas comme si.

- Ca se voit, Gakupo – dit-elle à voix basse, employant son prénom comme s'ils n'étaient pas en service – je ne suis pas aveugle.

Il lui adresse un regard peiné.

- Mais…Toi ?

- Moi ça va. Je vais essayer d'appeler Hiyama pour voir si on peut obtenir une demi-heure en plus.

Elle s'écarte du mur et se glisse à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Les regards convergent alors vers Len, qui s'emble s'être extirpé de ses souvenirs.

- Et après ? demande Mlle Rin, les bras croisés.

- Quand je suis partie la revoir, elle n'était plus là. Lily, si, elle s'occupait même d'un autre client – mais Miki, elle était déjà partie.

.

- Très bien Kiyo, remercie Capitaine Megurine, le combiné d'un téléphone mural plaqué contre son oreille. Tu ne nous sauves pas la vie mais...

- Ce n'est pas votre vie que je sauve, clame gravement une voix à l'autre bout du fil, mais votre innocence et celle de Mlle Rin.

Capitaine Megurine hoche la tête bien que son interlocuteur ne puisse la voir, puis raccroche. Elle se dirige vers la porte à grands pas. Dans la pièce, Len pose les mains à plat sur la table – un bon signe – et Rin est debout vers la droite, bras croisés.

- Vous avez quinze minutes de plus pour vous expliquer, annonce-t-elle.

On lui adresse des regards surpris.

- Hiyama est une ordure, glisse-t-elle à l'égard de l'Officier Kamui.

- Co – comment ça, quinze minutes ?! s'exclame Len. Je n'aurais pas assez de temps !

- Je veux dire, reprend précipitamment le Capitaine, que vous avez quinze minutes ajoutée à l'heure qui va s'écouler.

- Donc, techniquement, dit l'Officier Sakine, cela fait exactement une heure puisque que l'on a gaspillé quinze minutes tout à l'heure pour commencer.

- Voilà, exactement, murmura l'Officier Kamui.

Le silence retombe, jusqu'à ce que le Lieutenant Shion intervienne :

- Bon, allez. On reprend. Kagamine Len, continuez.

.

- Je l'ai revue quatre jours plus tard, explique Len. Moi, j'avais toujours gardé mon pansement sur le tatouage d'étoile de mon bras gauche, et je pensais que Miki en aurait aussi. Alors, je m'attendais à entendre parler d'elle puisque Miki était assez… populaire, non ? Et qu'une mignonne petite chouquette de ce genre arrive au lycée affublée de laids bandages, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Mais… Rien. Rien, aucune nouvelle. Je commençais tout juste à m'inquiéter quand je l'ai revue.

- Le jour où elle est arrivée, avec ses tatouages ? demande Mlle Rin.

- Même toi, tu t'en rappelles ! Partout où elle passait, elle provoquait cris et exclamations. Pourtant, ses tatouages n'étaient pas laids – un travail de grand art – juste excentriques. Elle fonçait vers moi dans le couloir. J'ai eu le temps d'admirer le boulot de Lily – des lignes qui faisaient plus vrai que nature. On aurait dit qu'elles séparaient le corps de Miki en parties, comme si elle eût été faite de matière plastique comme un robot plutôt que de chair – avant que Miki ne s'écrase contre ma poitrine, me suppliant de me montrer mon tatouage.

Mlle Rin se met à trembler comme une feuille, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Officier Kamui fait un pas en avant – Capitaine Megurine n'intervenant pas – et Len remonte sa manche en un éclair.

Officier Sakine, qui n'avait encore jamais vu les tatouages de Kagamine Len, tend le cou pour apercevoir son bras gauche.

Il s'agissait de six étoiles alignées en file indienne sur son avant-bras : la première était rouge, la dernière – la plus près du poignet – était ocre, tandis que les autres étaient grises, mais entourées d'un cercle coloré; bleu clair, vert vivide, beige crème, blanc pur.

En levant la tête, Officier Sakine voit que Mlle Rin s'était reculée juste assez pour que l'Officier Kamui lui prenne les épaules.

La jeune femme blonde plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles.

.

Avant que chaos s'ensuive, Officier Meiko peut tout juste enregistrer à jamais dans sa mémoire la couleur de l'écharpe de Mlle Rin avant de voir le prisonnier Kagamine Len lui bondir dessus avec sauvagerie.

* * *

_à suivre dans le chapitre deux_


End file.
